


Mine

by SapphicNight7



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Darkest Timeline, F/F, Horde Lord Catra (She-Ra), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicNight7/pseuds/SapphicNight7
Summary: Single scene What If?Catra never was beamed onto Horde Primes ship. And when everything goes wrong for Adora, Catra is all she has left.Trigger warning, things get very manipulative and more or less abusive.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by https://twitter.com/onlyou718/status/1286884160070508544?s=19
> 
> This is a scene for that moment and I sort of built the universe as realistic a divergence from the show's canon as possible to reach this moment.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

"Enter."

Adora walked past the guards into the room. The smell of oil and machinery faded with each step. The room was lit an ominous red and was completely empty save for a large green throne. She stared ahead, breath caught in her throat.

"Hey, Adora."

Catra was lounging on the throne with a devious smirk. Her tail swished behind her as she dragged her nails lightly across the armrest.

"I heard you were coming here, but I never thought you'd come back willingly." Catra threw her head back and let out a long laugh, "Are you here for your final stand? Proclaim something about peace and love before-"

"I want to join forces."

Adora had expected her to be shocked, maybe confused. If Catra was she didn't show it as she leaned forward in her throne.

"Oh, really? What forces? The ones I've already captured? Or the ones that Prime has 'enlisted'?"

Adora clenched her fist and looked away. Catra laughed at her reaction.

"Did you think I wasn't aware? The entire rebellion whittled down to one poor little princess who wants to join forces now."

Her head pulsed with pain as she turned back, looking Catra dead in the eye.

"Prime isn't going to leave you alone. He won't stop until he's conquered the entire planet and taken the heart of Etheria. He doesn't care about your rule. If we don't work together, Etheria is doomed."

Catra laughed and stood up.

"I'm well aware of what Prime is doing. And I won't let him take what is mine. But I won't be making a truce with you."

She sauntered closer and Adora put an arm up to block an attack that never came. Catra placed a hand gently on Adora's cheek. She looked towards the hand and back towards Catra's face, carrying a smile.

"I want you to surrender and join me."

The words carried through the air, barely a whisper, but hit Adora louder than a bomb dropping. She pulled the hand away from her cheek and stepped back.

"No, I can't-"

Catra stepped forward again grabbing her shoulder and twirling around to her back.

"But you can You have nothing left. There is no rebellion anymore, no friends, no precious horse. You have nothing." Adora shivered despite the warmth she felt, as Catra placed her chin to her shoulder and breathed into her ear. "Except you."

Catra pulled back with a playful laugh. It instantly took her back to the old days as horde cadets.

Adora stood lost as she watched Catra step back to the throne, taking her seat again. Catra never lost the smile on her face throughout.

"I want you. And I want She-Ra."

Catra's smile stayed as she stared her down with half lidded eyes.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" She could feel her cheeks warming as her mind raced through ideas of what that could mean.

"As I said, I want you and She-Ra. You'll finally be back where you belong: at my side, Adora. Just like the good old days." Catra's smile shifted to something darker. "Except, of course, this time I'll have the power. You'll be *my* pet. Not the other way around."

Adora's heart ached. She wanted to reach out to Catra. To try to soothe the pain, but she stayed where she was.

"Catra… You were never- I- you know I never saw you like that."

"Oh please," Catra snarled, jumping off the throne into Adora's face. "You left because you thought you didn't need me. That you could be a hero with your new lackeys. But you were wrong."

Adora stepped back, shocked, "No, I wasn't trying to-"

"Yes you were!" Catra grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her closer. Adora tried to look away, but Catra pressed her face in close enough she couldn't.

"I never needed you. But you always needed me. You broke everything. You left and destroyed everyone you met. Now you come crawling back still pretending you don't."

Tears built in Adora's eyes. "No."

Catra growled and grabbed Adora's chin forcing her to look her in the eye.  
"Admit. It. You are the one that killed them. It's your fault."

Her breath hitched. "No, I- I- didn't. It's not my fault. I didn't mean for any of this." She rubbed at the tears in her eyes angrily. 

"Oh but you did. You wanted things to fall apart so you could fix them again Adora. You did this. If you had stayed, Prime wouldn't have come. Your 'friends' would be alive and happier without you. It's your fault."

Adora looked to the floor. Her eyes staring blankly as she listened to the truth. 

"You're right." 

Adora dropped like a puppet cut from her strings as Catra backed away. Tears streamed down her face as she stared bleary-eyed at the floor.

"It's my fault."

She couldn't tell how long she had been crying. The tears had dried on her face and her eyes itched. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Catra looking at her with a soft expression.

"We can fix this. Together. All you have to do is surrender. Become mine and we'll destroy Prime."

Adora turned face back down. She felt so tired. Not just physically.

"OK."

She stared at her hands. Catra rubbed her cheek gently for a moment before pulling away.

"Good. Now. Show me She-Ra."

Adora didn't look up as she reached a hand out, grasping her sword as it materialized and her body shifted in a flash of light.

"Oh, I like you better now. So much more, Adora."

She looked up to see Catra smiling at her.

"Pledge yourself to me. Now and forever. You are mine. You will never turn against me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered it. Just loud enough for Catra. Shame built up in her chest. Glimmer and Bow would hate this, would hate her for allowing this.

"Give me your sword then."

She looked up at Catra's outstretched hand and placed her sword in it. Catra laughed in a way that made Adora shiver. Everything felt wrong as she kneeled there.

'It's my fault it's wrong'

Adora stared ahead feeling guilt and anger build.

'But I'll make things right.'

Catra's smile darkened and felt cold to her. The blade of her sword sat on her shoulder as Catra stared at her.

"You are mine now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this was just a fun little one shot while waiting on having chapter 2 of Vixen betad. Hope you enjoyed. Maybe further down the line I'll write about the events leading up to this scene. I do have it all laid out mentally.


End file.
